Time Runner
by Dare2dream00
Summary: Full summery inside. Alexis has the power of time travel and is from the time 1692. She ends up in present day with the X-men. But her power is FAR more powerful than she knows. That's what has the Brotherhood interest. Better then it sounds! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Forward

**Full summery~Alexis is a girl from the time of the witch trails in the U.S. She has the power to go back and forward in time and ends up in the present day with the X-men. But little does she know that her power is FAR more important than she knows. And that's what has the Brotherhood interested.**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing. **

**This is the redo of the story. **

**xxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1~Forawrd **

**AlexisPOV**

Running. Can't stop. Not now. _Stop crying Alexis, _I told myself. But no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't, more tears kept coming. My dress was torn, my bonnet was torn so my blonde hair was free. My life was tearing at the seams. My mother and father are probably being hung right as we speak. But I was running, because my mother told me to. As I was sitting to take a rest, I remembered that horrible hour only a day ago.

_I was in the sitting room doing the laundry on that day of July 21, 1692. Mother and Father had gone to another one of those awful witch trials and had left me to do all the chores myself. But that's what you get for being a fifteen year old girl._

_I personally hated the ghastly trails and those good for nothing witches. To be honest, I was completely frightened by them. I'd heard of some of the things they did to young girls so I stayed as far away as I could from the trails._

_I made my way to the window to let the cloths dry and saw Mother running down the rode waving her arms above her head. When she reach our home she grabbed me by the shoulders. She looked terrified._

"_Mother! Whatever is the matter?" I asked._

"_The town thinks Father and I are witches! They've got him and they are coming for us. For you! You're our daughter, so you'll be killed also!" she yelled._

"_No! You're not a witch! Nor is Father!"_

_Her gaze softened, "I know dear. We must get you out of here. Get to New York how ever you can." We heard footsteps coming toward the house, Mother's gaze turned hard again, "GO! Now!"_

"_What about you?" I screamed._

"_I'll be fine! Now go!"_

"_I love you Mother." I embraced her in the tightest of hugs._

"_I love you too Alexis." We let go and I ran out the back door. I made it to the wood when I heard my Mother scream. I wanted so desperately to go back. But I had to keep going. I ran harder and tears filled my eyes. My blonde hair came undone from under my bonnet, and my dress was ripped._

I wiped the tears from my eyes and started running again through the woods. I must have tripped over a rock because the next thing I knew was I was tumbling down a hill toward a cliff. I desperately tried to get a hold of something. When I finally caught hold of a branch, I realized that I was hanging over the edge. _Don't let go, whatever you do don't let go, _I repeated in my head as I held on and tried to pull myself up, to no avail.

I lost my gripping.

I screamed. As I was falling, a blur of yellow light consumed me. Immediately I thought it witchcraft. But then it was gone. And I hit the ground on a pile of leaves with the air knocked out of me. I was over taken by pain in my entire body. My last conscious thought was, _What was that yellow light? Was I saved by a witch?_

Then I let darkness consume me, and it was welcomed.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**I worked really hard. Did it show? I hope this is an improvement. **

**Thank you GummieBear37 for the idea for this chapter. You rock. \m/^.^\m/  
**

**Please review.**

**Thanks.**

**=)-Z--Z**


	2. Chapter 2 Found

**Chapter 2! Sorry it's been so dreadfully long since I updated, but I have an excuse! My computer has totally been out of commission for like the past month! But it's all good now. **

**Disclaimer~I own nothing!**

**xxxxxxxx**

**Chapter~Found **

**No OnePOV**

Hank McCoy was taking some of the kids for teaching in the wilderness, where they won't be interrupted. _Hopefully_, Hank thought as he landed the X-Jet in a clearing in the woods. He turned to the anxious faces of Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Evan, Bobby and Amara.

"Alright," he said handing out worksheets, "This is a scavenger hunt. You'll find one of each of the things on the list and you'll be pared in twos. Scott and Jean. Kitty and Kurt. Rogue and Evan,. And Bobby and Amara. Oh and think you'll all like this, you can use you're powers. But-" he was cut of by whoohoos and yeas."BUT-" he yelled above the voices, "No rough housing, or fighting. And don't go out of my yelling range. Or we'll go back to the mansion. Understood?"

"Yes Mr. McCoy." said the kids.

"Alright, I'lll be around, be back around noon okay?" He said as they started going into different directions with their partners. "And DON'T GET INTO TROUBLE!!"

Kurt and Kitty went to the cliffs to look for something called a Kilkee flower, a purplish small flower.

"Okay Kurt, pop down there and look, I'll, like, look up here. Okay?" Kitty said.

"Ja. I'm on it." Then he was gone. He popped down, then something pale caught his eye. He removed some leaves from a pile and found a girl! He hurriedly checked her pulse. Still there, but barely. _She must've fell off the cliff. Some fall ja? _Kurt thought to himself. Then hre realized that the girl with long blonde hair needed medical attention, fast. He popped back up to Kitty without the girl, fearing he would hurt her more, because she probably had some broken bones.

"Did you, like find it?" Kitty asked. Kurt shook his head.

"No, I found an unconscious girl on the cliff. She must've fell off the cliff." He said in his heavy German accent.

"What?"

"Ve need to get Mr. McCoy. Vell come on!" He grabbed her arm and teleported back to the X-Jet, where Hank was waiting. He looked up pleasantly.

"Done already guys?"

"No Mr. McCoy. Kurt found an unconscience girl and he think she fell off the cliff. She needs help." Kitty explained. Hank lost his good humor.

"Let's go. Kurt, take us to her."

"Vright." He nodded and teleported all three of them to the unconscience girl.

The Beast kneeled down and checked the girls pulse and her heart.

"She probably has a concussion. She doesn't seem to have any broken bones though, the leaves broke her fall. I need to get her back to my lab at the mansion ." Hank said. He gingerly picked the girl up, "Intersting cloths she has, looks like a dress out of the 1600's," he mumbled to himself. He turned to Kurt. "Kurt, get us back to the jet."

They made it back and Hank went inside and put the girl on one of the cushioned benches, behind the seats. Then he went outside and let out a massive roar. Signaling everyone should come back. With in minutes, all the rest were there mumbling.

"Come on Mr. McCoy, we've only been out for like a half hour." Evan, or Spyke complained.

"We need to go back to the mansion, Kurt and Kitty found a hurt girl and she needs medical help, and I can't do it here." Hank explained. That stopped the complaining, they all got on the jet and Hank started up. "Jean, see if you can get anything from her, a conscience thought of what happened to her." Hank asked, and she nodded and moved toward the girl.

Jean searched the girl's mind. She kept getting flashes, a mother's worried face, trees, cliff, witch trials, yellow light, witchcraft.

"Mr. McCoy, I think this girl is a mutant."

"A Mutant?" he asked.

"Yes, I think she's from the Salem Witch Trails, the 1600's."

"Well, that would explain her cloths."

"But I'm not sure, Professor Xavier will have to see."

"Right, well let's get this girl back to the mansion."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There you are! Please review!**

**Thanks.**

**=)-Z--Z**


	3. Chapter 3 Mutant

**Chapter 3! OMT~EXAMS ARE RIGHT ON MY DOORSTEP! GAH!**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 3~Mutant**

**AlexisPOV **

_Miss? Miss can you hear me? _I heard a soothing voice inside my mind. I was frightened.

_Are you a witch?_ I asked. The voice laughed, but it wasn't harsh, it was very welcoming.

_No miss. My name is Charles Xavier. What is yours?_

_Alexis. Where are we? _

_We're inside your mind Alexis. Please, can you try and tell me what happened?_

_I don't know...._

_Please. You're safe Alexis. Try._

_Well, it was July 21, 1692. I believe. Mother came home terribly frightened. I asked her what was the matter, and she told me that Father and her were accused of being witches and that they were coming for us. She had told me that I needed to get to New York as fast as I could. As I was running, I slipped and fell off a cliff. As I was falling, a yellow light surrounded me and then I was unconscious. Next thing I realize, you, an angel, are talking to me._

He chuckled again. _Alexis, I'm not an angel. I'm a telepath, a mutant. I believe you are too. _

_A mutant? What is a mutant? _

_A mutant is a human with special powers. There are many of us here._

_And where exactly am I Sir? _

_Open your eyes Alexis, and I'll show you. _Then his voice was gone, and I was alone.

I forced my eyes to open, then closed them again in the bright candle light. At least I think it is candle light. I reopened and looked up to a kind face smiling.

"Hello Alexis. I'm Professor Xavier." I tried to sit up, but was overwhelmed by pain everywhere. "Whoa, you aren't quite ready to be up and about yet. You fell very far."

I looked at where I was. It looked nothing as I was used to. Everything was silvery, and the bed I was lying on was very comfortable. Then I noticed that were no candles in the room, but squares on the ceiling, lit up as though there were millions of fireflies in them.

Mr. Xavier seemed to notice my awed expression. He smiled. "I know everything seems different, that's because this is the year 2009. You seem to have the gift of time travel."

"Time travel? No sir, I'm not a witch! I swear it! I-" I tried to explain myself. But he silenced me.

"No, Alexis." he said gently,"There are no such things as witches. We're mutants, humans. We have abilities that other humans don't have. For example, I can read minds."

"There no witches?" I asked excitedly. "That means Mother and Father are innocent!"

"I'm sorry Alexis, but the Witch Trails happened over 100 years ago. You traveled to this time using your power." my happiness died there. A tear found it's way down my cheek. From the pain of losing Father and Mother, and from just pain. Mr. Xavier wiped it away.

"Now, on a happier note, you are welcome to stay here, learn to control your power."

"Will I have to work for my stay?"

"No. The Institute helps many kids who don't know how to control their powers, who ran away, etc. You'll stay here for free. And you'll go to Bayville High School when you're ready"

"School?" I interrupted, "Only men go school..."

"Not in this time, everyone goes."

"Oh...." There was a silence.

"Well, Mr. McCoy needs to check you're injuries. Bare in mind that many of the students and some of the teachers here look differently than you and me. But we still treat them with respect. Understand?" he asked. I nodded, I had no idea what to expect. "Alright Hank," He called out the door.

Then a blue monster came out, with spectacles on and a white coat. My eyes widened. I almost screamed, but I restrained myself to only gulping. He looked almost relieved. He came over and smiled, showing his fangs. I gulped again.

"Hello, I'm . I'm just going to check how your injuries and head are doing alright?" I nodded. "Okay, would you like an apple?" Now that he mentioned it, I hadn't eaten since I started running. I found my voice.

"Yes please sir." I said. He pulled out a bright red apple and handed it to me. I took a bite as he ran his finger down the back of my head. I winced where it hurt.

"Is that tender Alexis?" I nodded. I didn't ask how he knew my name, I assumed that he has heard. "That's normal, but it's healing up nicely. It'll be sore for a couple more days." I nodded again. Mr. Xavier spoke up again.

"Well, let's let you meet some of the students." Then he put his hands to his head and closed his eyes. After he was done he said, "They're on their way."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alrighty! **

**Review please!**

**Thanks.**

**=)-Z--Z  
**


	4. Chapter 4 New Friends

**Chapter 4! Here you are my dears!**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4~New Friends**

**AlexisPOV**

I was finished with my apple and was sitting up in the bed made out of something called a 'mattress' when three boys and three girls came in.

"Alexis, this some of our older students at the Institute." Mr. Xavier said. Then he turned to the group, "This is Alexis, she's from the time 1692 and has the power of time travel. Treat her warmly. Scott, why don't you start off the introductions."

A tall boy with brown hair and some object over his eyes came up. "Hey, I'm Scott, I shoot lasers out of my eyes."

"Is that why you wear those things over your eyes?" I asked.

"My sunglasses? Uh, yea."

A girl with flowing red hair came up, "Hello. I'm Jean, I can move objects with my mind." I nodded. Then a pretty girl with brown hair came skipping up.

"Like hi! I'm Kitty and I can like, walk through walls and stuff. I can like show you around later if you want."

"I'd like that." I smiled.

Then a girl dressed in all black with two different colors in her hair came up....very peculiar. "Hey, I'm Rogue. Just....don't touch me." Then she left.

"Ah, don't mind her," said a boy with short black hair. "I'm Spyke, I shoot spikes out of myself."

"That's, interesting." I said. The boy in the back would not come up, though. Mr. Xavier seemed to take note of this.

"Kurt? Why don't you introduce you're self?" he asked. Shyly, this Kurt came up. I gulped again, he was blue, and furry. But I resisted the urge to scream because of what Mr. Xavier said, we were all equal.

"Guten Tag freund. I'm Kurt and I teleport. Nice to meet you." he said in a German accent.

"And to you." I managed.

"Thank you everyone. You can go back to what you were doing previously." They all left except for Kitty. "Kitty, you, Rogue and Alexis will be room mates. Why don't you show her around, and maybe let her borrow some cloths."

"Sure thing Professor. Come on Alexis," Mr. Xavier helped me out of the bed. I realized I was still in my tattered up dress from 1692. I blushed.

"Thank you Mr. Xavier." I said as Kitty grabbed my hand and led me out of the room.

Kitty led me through the huge home, we passed many people to which we said hello to. She explained everything we passed. She finally led me to a room with three beds sat, also three wardrobes. "This is our room." she said, then she sat me on the bed and went to her closet. She rifled around for a bit, then finally pulled something out. She handed it to me and pointed me toward the washroom. "Now, like go to the bathroom and change into that, then come back out."

"Alright." I said and took the cloths into the washroom, or bathroom. But I finally got a look at the cloths. It was some men's pants made out of some material that was rough. The top was dark blue in the middle and the sleeves were different shades of blue. I put them on and stepped out.

"That looks so cute!" Kitty exclaimed. "Now, are you hungry?"

"Yes, a little." I admitted.

"Alrighty, dinner's down stairs, then you can like meet everyone else. Let's go." She took my hand and led down the stairs to eat.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**There you are! Pics of Alexis's outfit are on my profile.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks. **

**=)-Z--Z**


	5. Chapter 5 Food

**Chapter 5! OKay, took my first two exams today, DX**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing..............................**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 5~Food.**

**  
AlexisPOV**

We walked into a large dining hall with an even larger table. There were so many people, chatting away, looking happy. It made me miss my family. Kitty pulled me to a seat next to Kurt and a boy with brown hair smiled across the table at me.

"You must be the new girl. Hey, I'm Bobby. I make ice." He held his hand out and made a rose. I looked at it awed.

"Bobby, this is Alexis." Kitty introduced us.

"Enchante'." He kissed my hand.

"So I hear you're from like 1692, that true?" said a little boy who was seated next to Bobby.

"Jamie! Don't be rude!" Kitty scolded.

"No, it's alright Kitty. And yes, um, Jamie was it? I'm form 1692." I said.

We were chating when a burly man came out to us. he had blue tinted hair, almost balck. He looked at us.

"This the new kid?" he asked, jestering to me.

"Yes Mr. Logan, this is Alexis." Kitty explained.

"Uh huh. I'm Logan."

"Nice to meet you sir." I said.

"Sir? I like you kid. Elf, Bobby and you, help bring the food in." He said to Kurt Bobby and Jamie. They nodded and went out of the room. They came back in with so much food that I almost fainted..

"What?" Kitty asked, taking some chicken.

"I've never seen so much food in my life." I said. The most I had during the day was usually a loaf of bread and some water.

"This is what we usually have every night,"

"Really?" I said looking around, I saw a circular thing with what looked like cheese, which surprised me, cheese was very uncommon, but then again, I _was _in the future. "What's this?" pointing to the thing with cheese.

"Oh, that's cheese pizza, here." she said handing me a piece. "Try some." I took a bite and was overwhelmed with flavor, I gobbled it down. "Good huh?" she asked amused. I nodded and grabbed another piece.

After dinner, people cleared out. I helped clean up, I mean it was least I could do, they took me in. I was washing and was drying and Mr. McCoy was putting away.

"So Alexis, would you like to go to school tommorrow?" Mr. Xavier asked, coming in. I pondered the thought.

"Yes sir, but...." I trailed off.

"You'll be fine." He put his hand on my shoulder. "I promise. Now..go up to bed, you've got a big day tomorrow."

I nodded, "Goodnight , Mr. McCoy."

I walked up to my room and crawled into bed, I then realized that my muscles were sore. I tried to loosen up and drifted into sleep with dreams of pizza.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**There you are. OOoooo she goes to school tomorrow!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks.**

**=)-Z--Z**


	6. Chapter 6 School

**Chapter 6! EXAMS ARE DONE!!!! MUAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 6~School**

**AlexisPOV**

I woke to something shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to find Kitty hovering over me. "Come on! It's your like first day of school! I need to pick your outfit out! Get in the shower and clean up."

"Um....what is a shower?" I asked confused.

"Oh, I keep forgetting you're from a different time." She walked into the washroom and turned on a knob, water was coming out of a nozzle when I came in. Kitty handed me two bottles. "Okay, when you're in there, put these both in you're hair and rinse. It'll like, make you're hair smell great. When you're done, turn the water, and rap the towel around you and come out. I'll like do you're hair. Okay?"

"Okay..." when she left, I stripped down and stepped into the water was continuously warm, and it felt amazing. I squirted the substance from one of the bottles and put it in my hair and scrubbed. I rinsed and did the same with the other. I pushed the knob and the water instantly disappeared. I stepped out and rapped the towel around me. I went into the room to find Kitty at a desk with a mirror and she jestered for me to sit. I did.

"How do you wanna like do your hair?" She asked, brushing out my hair.

"Do my hair?" There was always going to be things I would not get about the future.

"Like, how do you wanna style it?"

"Oh, I don't really mind what you do." I said. She started playing with it, and finally settled for putting in some sort of half updo. Some of my hair was in a ponytail, then the rest was down. She then handed me my cloths for the day and sent me to the washroom. I changed into the outfit I had worn yesterday, someone must have washed it, for which I was grateful. I stepped out and Kitty smiled.

"CUTE!!! Come, on, we're gonna be late for school." we ran down and outside where everyone was waiting in this red machine. Kurt teleported next to me, but he didn't look....himself.

"Kurt...? What happened? You don't look like yourself.?" I asked, touching his arm, it still felt furry.

"Oh, dis? It's a holowatch, so I can go to school." He answered.

"Ah."

"Vell come on!" He took my hand and pooffed us into the red machine. "Ju are going to love school! I vill show you around of ju vant."

"I-I'd like that." I blushed.

The machine roared to life and I jumped a little. Then we were soaring so fast through the city where other machines were zooming past. We continued like this until Scott stopped at an enormous building where all sorts of kids were going into.

"This is it. Alexis, welcome to high school." Kitty grabbed my hand and we started to walk in but were stopped by a boy with shoulder length brown hair. Kitty sighed, "Ugh, like, what do you want Lance?"

"I just wanna talk, is that so much to ask?" this Lance asked. Suddenly another boy appeared right beside him, he had white hair and was lanky. He smirked at me and kissed my hand.

"Hey, QuickSilver's the name, Speeds my game." he said. Then ran around us so quickly I almost missed it.

"So, are you a mutant too?" I asked.

"The best, what's you're power?"

"Um, I can travel through time, I'm from the year 1692." I explained.

He looked at me thoughtfully, "Really?" I could tell he was thinking of something. Kitty pushed him out of the way and lead me past them.

"Don't listen to anything Pietro says, or any of the Brotherhood. They're bad news." She whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"They're on the wrong side. Don't trust them. Now, come on, let's go to English." We walked into a room where about twenty other people were sitting at desks and an adult was standing up front. He looked at us.

"Miss Pride, you're late. Take your seat." He gestured me to the front. "You must be new, introduce yourself to the class." I stood up in the front and bit my lip nervously. There was no way I could do this, what do I say? I glanced at Kitty, and she nodded encouragingly.

"Hello, um..I'm Alexis, I just moved to New York from Massachusetts." the whole class chorused 'Hi Alexis'. The man in the front jestered for me to sit next to that Pietro, or QuickSilver. He smiled brilliantly at me.

"So, this must be new for you, coming to the future." he asked, like he was genuinely curious. But then I remembered Kitty told me not to trust him or any of the brotherhood.

"Y-yes, it's a big change, and finding out that my parents were hung at the gallows-" he cut me off.

"Hung? When are you from? Nobodys been hung for years."

"Pietro, I'm from 1692, the Salem Witch Trials."

"Oh,"

We sat in an uncomfortable silence. Then he popped up with a question.

"Hey, Alexis, you maybe want to do something after school, get some ice cream." I glanced at Kitty, who was glaring thoroughly at Pietro. What harm could it do? He seemed nice enough.

"Sure."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Whoo long chapter! Oo, is love blossoming between Pietro and Alexis, or maybe Alexis and Kurt? You'll have to read to find out!  
**

**Please review.**

**Thanks and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**=)-Z--Z**


	7. Chapter 7 Ice Cream

**Chapter 7! Whoa, been a while hasn't it? Please excuse my tardiness. **

**Disclaimer~I own nothing. **

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 7~Ice Cream**

**AlexisPOV**

The day went by quickly. School, such a new experience for me, I didn't even know how to read or write, there was just no need for women to do such things in the past. But the Professor told me that he would help me learn, which I much appreciated.

Pietro had told me to meet him on the steps outside school, I approached and saw him waving at me. I waved back.

"Hi." He said, smiling.

"Hello." I smiled back. He put his arm around my shoulders as we walked down the walkway next to the road. We past Scott's read machine, to find them all looking at me with confused expressions.

"Don't worry Summers, I'll have her back in an hour." Pietro called.

"You'd better Pietro." He said as he drove off in direction of the Institute. "So, Alexis. How was your first day?" he asked.

"It was...very different." I said thoughtfully.

"I bet, so what's you're favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"There's more then one?" I asked, getting excited. "Not just vanilla?"

"Yea, there's, chocolate, vanilla, chocolate chip, birthday cake, cookie dough, strawberry, and a lot more."

"Strawberry? Strawberries were only available in the summer. I absolutely adore strawberries!" I said.

"Well then it's safe to say that we'll get you strawberry." He laughed as he led me to a stand where people were munching on there cones. Pietro stepped up to the counter. "Hey man, we'll take one chocolate cone and one strawberry." The man nodded and handed us the cones. Pietro handed him the balance. We walked over to a table and I experimentally licked the pink substance. It tasted just like strawberries!

"This is delicious!" I squealed, taking another lick. "Thank you Pietro." I said.

"No problemo." He said, taking a bite of his. We were talking and laughing until his friends from school showed.

"Hey Pietro, can I have a lick?" one said, he resembled a frog, then his tongue shot out and he took a lick of his ice cream.

"Aw gross Toad, keep your slimy tongue off my food!" Pietro said, disgusted. This, 'Toad' ignored him and caught a fly. I subconsciously scooted closer to Pietro. Then another, quite large boy in fact, laughed and then belched. "Guys, can't you see I'm with someone here?" Pietro asked, annoyed.

"Hey sweet cheeks." Toad said, kissing my hand. I pulled it back rather quickly. Pietro took my hand and pulled me up with him. This caused me to drop my cone, and the large boy caught it and swallowed it.

We walked silently for a few minutes, "Sorry about them Alexis. They're idiots."

"It's alright. I enjoyed it while it lasted." I said, then I realized we were at the Institute.

"Well, this is your stop. I'll see you at school tomorrow." he said. I nodded.

"Alright. See you then."

Then he was gone, I assume that's why they call him QuickSliver. I opened the gate and walked to the front door. I opened it and found Kitty waiting for me, arms over her chest.

I had the feeling that she was not happy.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry it was so dreadfully short, I just felt that I needed to update it. Since the last update was like, Christmas. **

**Please review!  
**

**=)-Z--Z  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Trust

**Chapter 8! Sorry for the late update. Hopefully this juicy chapter will make up for it. Oh! And I'm going to attempt to write the rest of this in 3rd person, it's just easier. ;)  
**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing. **

**xxxxx**

**Chapter 8~Trust **

**NoPOV**

Pietro, after leaving Alexis at the mansion, was enjoying the walk home. He felt like flying.

_'I dunno what you do Alexis, but you make me feel weird, like a good weird.' _He thought to himself.

"You're getting quite close to that young girl aren't you Pietro?" Magneto asked, suddenly appearing and walking beside his son_. _Pietro tried to act nonchalant to hide his surprise and nervousness.

"Yea, I guess." He said with a shrug.

"What's her mutant ability?" Magneto asked curiously.

"Time Travel." Pietro answered, then immediately regretted it. He cursed himself for being baited into that.

"Hmm...that could be very useful. She could fix a few mistakes..." Magneto said, rubbing his chin.

"No!" Pietro said hurriedly. "I mean she doesn't even have control over her powers, she got to this time by a freak accident!"

"She can learn. And then we have you to persuade her if need be."

"No, she's so trusting, I couldn't hurt her like that! You can't do that!" Pietro argued. Magneto's tone got dark as he got in his son's face.

"I can and I _will _Pietro. You are going to get her to trust you, and bring her to our side." He said. Pietro bawled his fists and glared at the ground.

"...Yes sir." he muttered.

xxxxxxxx

"Where the HECK have you like been?" Kitty yelled, taking Alexis's hand and leading her up to their bedroom.

"I was Pietro, we had ice cream." Alexis explained. "Did you know they have strawberry flavor?" she asked, a smile finding it's way to her face.

"Yes." She said exasperated. "But why did you go?" she asked. Alexis shrugged.

"Pietro was just showing me around. He is nice yes?"

"No! He's from the Brotherhood! He's like a huge jerk!" Kitty scolded.

"But I trust him. He is my friend." Alexis said, finding that when she said it, she believed it to be true.

"You shouldn't like trust him!" Kitty said.

"But why not?" Alexis asked, not understanding. "He is kind to me!"

"He's just like playing you!"

Alexis huffed. She loathed this time, and Kitty, right now at least. She about faced and walked out the door steaming, going to the library to practice reading.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on her?" Jean asked, coming in the doorway.

"No!" Kitty said, crossing her arms. "You know Pietro's no good. He's from the Brotherhood. She should stay away from him."

"And do you stay away from Lance?" Jean asked, knowing she'd hit a soft spot. Kitty flushed in embarrassment and blushed.

"That's like different, he comes up to me, I don't go to him."

"Well Alexis doesn't even exactly what the Brotherhood is. All she knows is that we're shoving it down her throat to stay away from her. I've read her mind Kitty, she's confused," Jean said, placing a hand on Kitty's shoulder. "Just ease up on her." she said, then left to do other things.

"ugh!" Kitty said, flopping on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you liked! Once again, sorry it was so short.  
**

**please review and excuse typos and stuff. ^^**

**=)-Z-Z  
**


End file.
